(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an industrial computer mainframe structure which employs connecting slots of connecting elements to enable mainboards to extend in a horizontal direction instead of being erected in insert slots of the motherboard to thereby reduce the profile of the circuit boards and permit mounting thereof in a computer housing of a height below 2U (1U=4.445 cm).
(b) Description of the Prior Art
With reference to FIG. 3, a conventional industrial computer mainframe includes an open housing 100 having a motherboard 200 disposed thereon. The motherboard 200 has a power supply 201 disposed thereon, and is provided with a plurality of insert slots 202. In use, mainboards 300 having different functions may be inserted into the insert slots 202 uprightly so that the motherboard 200 can be connected to the mainboards 300 via the insert slots 202. However, since the mainboards 300 are erected in the insert slots 202, if the height of the mainboards 300 exceed that of the housing 100, either it is not possible to stack another housing 100 atop the housing 100 or the height of the housing 100 will need to be increased, which will be very space occupying.